


Hanger Space

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg ships it, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Short, like really short, so does Scotland Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: John and Sherlock in a closet. That's all.





	Hanger Space

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Sherlock fandom!
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Breathing Uneven. Muscles tense. Eyes screwed shut. Biting the inside of his cheek.

A mild panic attack, possibly caused by close proximity in a dark, small environment. 

“John, are you alright?”, Sherlock asks, though he doesn’t have to, he always double checks. Especially when it comes to John.

John growls lowly in his throat and his grip on the coat hanger tightens. 

On the verge of breakdown. Must lower voice to comforting tone.

“Joh-“

“Dammit Sherlock! Does it look like I’m bloody alright! I’m stuck in a closet with you!”, John snaps at him and Sherlock blinks in shock.

Last comment was irrational. Still hurts. Clearly not panic attack, must investigate further.

A sigh from John and the doctor’s grip lessens slightly. They stand in silence and Sherlock notes that John’s breathing is still uneven and he’s only slightly relaxed.

“Sorry, that was.. a bit not good”, John says with a wry chuckle and Sherlock can’t help but quirk his lips into a quick smile. He wishes he could apologize as fast as John.

Sherlock strains his eyes in the dark so that he can make out John’s expression. John chuckles again and it’s less cynical and more tired.

“I’m fine Sherlock, I’m not panicking and I’m not overheating”, a pause, “I’m just, slightly uncomfortable, that’s all”, John informs him and Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

Uncomfortable being around me. Is he annoyed? Did I annoy him? Is John mad at me?

“And why is that?”, the detective asks, trying desperately to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

John breathes in sharply and his grip tightens even more than before. The sound travels through Sherlock’s spine with a slight shiver. John seemed to be a lot closer than before and Sherlock can feel his friend’s breath on his neck.

“Because I like it, too much to bear”, John says in a stuttering breath and there’s a heavy silence.

What does he- oh. OH.

“You could’ve said”, is Sherlock’s only answer and whatever John was about to retort with is cut off by Sherlock surging forward to claim the doctor’s lips in a kiss. John does take it from there though.

Later when Greg finally arrives to collect them and all the details have been cleared, the inspector looks at them with relief.

“About time it is”, he mutters as John and Sherlock start walking out the door.

“Inspector if I wanted you to voice your opinion I would’ve said so”, Sherlock barks as he opens the door for John, who laughs loudly as he steps out, dragging the annoyed detective with him.

And if any of the officers outside notice their linked hands, they don’t say anything.

Breathing is even. Muscles relaxed. Eyes hazy. Grip tighter than ever before. Must be love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment/kudos!
> 
> 'Tis fuel for my creative soul :D


End file.
